


Cookie Benders

by Toxic_Luck



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, cookie run ovenbreak - Fandom, crob - Fandom
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Fanfic, Other, also homophobia and abuse, cannon typical (at least for atla) violence, humanized cookies, so like if you couldn't handle Zuko and Azula this fic is probably not for you, we're going to figure this out as it goes guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Luck/pseuds/Toxic_Luck
Summary: Welcome to the strangest fic you will ever read and the combination of the two things I adored in my childhood.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

#  What the hell is going on? 

I'm glad you asked. This "chapter" is really just a short summary of characters so everything will make a bit more sense when it comes out! Feel free to skip by this whole thing if that's not your style. I'll be going over cookies and pets. 

I don't understand time, but to set the scene this would take place around roughly a few years after the Air Nomad genocides and after one of the many attacks the Fire Nation did on the Water Tribes. This would be before the avatar was released (obviously) and during the first few years of the war.

Things that will be addressed (so if it's a trigger or squick this is not the fanfic for you): the in-cannon homophobia of the Fire Nation (it exists! I was surprised too), internalized homophobia, changing pronouns due to Rougefort being genderfluid (and other cookies not being cis), violence (fantasy violence and the whole like of it), occasional graphic descriptions of wounds and fights, implied but not explicit abuse (though there will be discussions of what happened so Maybe Explicit Abuse. The Fire Nation is Bad), swearing, and no update schedule

Ships will be decided later on in the book if there is chemistry or if it's something the readers really want to see.

 **Cheesecake Cookie**  
Born in Ba Sing Se to a high standing family.  
Her pet is a cat

 **General Jujube Cookie**  
Born in the Fire Nation Capital to a high ranking family with ties to the military, he is a general in the Fire Nation Military.  
His pet is a snake

 **Leek Cookie**  
Born in Ba Sing Se to a couple of non-benders with questionable heritage.  
His pet is a turtle duck

 **Peach Cookie**  
Born in the Northern Water Tribe and trained to be a successful bender since childhood.  
Her pet is a polar bear (panda) dog

 **Plum Cookie**  
Born in the Northern Water Tribe and trained to be a successful bender since childhood.  
His pet is a white hamster

 **Raspberry Mousse Cookie**  
Born in the Fire Nation Capital to a wealthy family that prided themselves on having strong children who are good at combat.  
His pet is a dog.

 **Rougefort Cookie**  
Born in the Eastern Air Temple, they fled to the Earth Nation before the attack.  
Their pet is a cat.

 **Squid Ink Cookie**  
Born in the Northern Water Tribe to a supportive family, they manifested water bending abilities at a very young age and was brought up taught with the other benders.  
Their pet is a squidcat (no I don't know either, just trust me on this)

 **White Choco Cookie**  
Born in the Fire Nation Capital to a large family and a single mother.  
Her pet is a rabbit.


	2. Fleeing from Ba Sing Se Always Seemed Better in the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a typical day with Cheesecake and Roguefort, with a side of Leek

It was peaceful in Ba Sing Se, the horrors of war and the trouble of poorer people were kept out of the tall walls of the city. Inside it was peaceful was lively as people walked through the streets and talked to each other with hushed tones, though every once in a while someone slipped through the cracks to disturb the peace if only for just a bit. 

_"Get him!"_

Leek chuckled to himself as he took a few hesitant steps backwards, “gentlemen, I’m sure we can solve this within reason. Just having a bit of teenage rebellion, I’m sure all this force isn’t necessary-” He was cut off for a moment by an arrow whizzing by his face which was no doubt a warning shot- “alright, I see that you have made up your mind.”

The guard glowered at him before Leek turned and took off running, giggling nervously as he took a sharp turn through a small alleyway. It wasn’t like any of the folk who lived here would stop him themselves, that was what the other guards were for. No, the folks who lived here merely parted as he dashed by- some gasping or shrieking as he almost ran into them. Leek hoped that he lost most of the guards in the crowd, darting into another alley before sliding over an abandoned booth and crouching behind it. This hiding space would do well enough for a space to catch his breath.

“Hey.”

Leek’s breath caught in his throat, glancing up at a masked figure looming over them. Immediately he pushed his back harder into the wooden booth as a vain attempt to increase the space between them. The figure wore a blue mask with white details on the left side and had a teal ribbon in their blonde hair. They didn’t seem to be on the side of the authorities if they were dressed up like that, though his guard didn’t lower.

“Calm down, I’m not here to turn you over.” They chuckle, offering Leek a hand with a wink. “Just here to help, maybe a little chat. I’m sure a walk will do you better than hiding in a booth before opening.”

Leek took the hand cautiously and they pulled him up with ease, flashing him a bright smile. “Come on then, I know a place you can hide out as the dust settles, maybe try changing up your hair a bit?”

“My hair’s fine.” Leek frowned slightly, subconsciously tightening the messy ponytail he threw his hair into.

“Of course it is but it _is_ a defining feature, just tie it differently or hide it under that hat of yours.” They sighed with a shake of their head, “I’m offering my assistance and you’re snarking me.”

Leek gave them a suspicious look but nodded, “Do you have something for me to call you?”

“Phantom Bleu will suffice, darling.” Phantom Bleu laughed lightly. “Call it being a bit too precautious but I don’t give my name out to just about anyone.”

Leek nodded again slowly, “alright…” 

“Glad you get the picture.” Phantom Bleu nodded, “just safety of course. Come along then.”

With that hanging in the air and not waiting for Leek to get another word in, Phantom Bleu grabbed his wrist and started to drag him along through alleys and rather empty streets. 

“You seem like you know where you’re going.” Leek mumbled, stumbling a bit on the uneven cobbles.

“Thanks, I try.” They hummed causing Leek to scrunch up his face. Clearly that wasn’t the answer he wished to hear in the moment but nonetheless he let the attempt at conversation get washed away with the air.

"Why are you helping me?" Leek squinted at Phantom Bleu, stumbling slightly over the uneven ground.

"Have you ever noticed how no one thinks anything is wrong?" Phantom Blue replied instead of giving a proper answer. "How everything here is all neat and proper, no one even thinks or asks about what's going on outside?"

"I... can't say that I have."

"Think about it." Phantom Bleu mumbled, tugging Leek around a sharp corner. “Then I know that I actually helped you.”

Leek fell silent as they continued to dart through the darkened areas of the streets before slowing down as they approached a little teashop with a closed sign hung on the door.

“This is it?” Leek mumbled softly, untying his hair.

“Mhm, I know the guy that runs the place. They’re good people. Tell them Phantom Bleu says hello.”

“It’s closed.”

“For people who want to drink tea, maybe.” Phantom Bleu winked, before kissing Leek’s hand. “Like I said, I know the owner. Just be ready to offer some services with the kids.”

“Wait, what-”

“You can thank me later,” Phantom Bleu blew a kiss before running off.

“Phantom-” Leek sighed, deciding against yelling as the strange individual jumped higher than he thought possible and landed on a roof. Letting the strange masked individual go, Leek walked up and knocked on the door. “Hello?”

“We’re closed!”

“Uh-” Leek hesitated, glancing back the way he came before thinking about what the guards would do if they found him- “Phantom Bleu says hello?”

“Well why didn’t you lead with that?” The door swung open revealing an old man with long blonde hair tied up in a rather large bun. “C’mon in, it’s a bit early but don’t worry. Have you had breakfast yet?”

With the door closing, Phantom who was lingering on the roof turned their back to the streets and ran along the roofs. They were confident on the fact they’d be able to make it home before any suspicion arose. Of course, confidence was a tricky thing especially when you overestimated your own abilities. The made coming back through the open window in their room easy enough, but getting startled by Fluffy Cheese— who by all means shouldn’t be in their room due to Lord Crumbles— meowing loudly at him was another thing entirely.

“Shh!”

“Meow.”

“Shut up!” Phantom Bleu whisper-shouted at the fluffy yellow ball of spite as they removed their mask.

“Hey Bluebird.” 

Looking up, Phantom came face to face with Cheesecake who was staring at them disappointedly. Immediately a sense of shame overwhelmed their guts.

“Hey Cheese…”

“You told me you’d stop doing this, Roguefort.” Cheesecake sighed, “what if you get caught? What if something bad happens and you never come back? What am I supposed to tell mom and dad?”

“You could join me if you’re so worried.” Roguefort attempted to brush it off. “You don’t need to be so serious about this.”

“I don’t need to be so serious?” Cheesecake’s voice raised a few octaves. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. “You go out there and defy guards, risk yourself, now you joke about me joining you?! I can support you and hide your secret from our parents, but really? Really Roguefort? Unlike you it seems I take our status seriously, maybe one day you’ll actually attend a party and realize.”

“Cheesecake, I’m sorry.” Roguefort sighed, closing the window. “I was never meant for this life.”

“Obviously.”

“I’ll try to… stop more. At least make it more infrequent.” Taking a breath, Roguefort turned to look back at a teary-eyed Cheesecake who was still flushed from anger. “You know I can’t just stand by when I think something’s wrong.”

“You’re stupid.”

“I prefer to be called confident and capable.”

With an amused huff, a small smile appeared on Cheesecake’s face. “Mom and dad are downstairs waiting for you. They’re getting more suspicious but I said you were in the washroom taking your time. You might want to hurry up and come downstairs.”

“Was I really that long? It felt like a few minutes.” With a stretch, Roguefort threw their glider onto their bed. “Get outta my room then so I can change.”

“Got it.” Cheesecake scooped up Fluffy Cheese before retreating and closing the door, leaving Roguefort to their thoughts.

They weren’t really entertaining thoughts. Occasionally they went back to the boy with the ponytail. Part of them were glad not to ask for a name, they weren’t sure they wouldn’t have a slip of tongue, but on the other hand part of them wished they did so they could stop mentally calling him _‘boy with the ponytail’_ but here they were. Another thought was where Lord Crumbles was, though since Cheesecake came in and the window was left open they could only assume he left to explore. Changing rather quickly and thanking whatever deity came to mind first that they didn’t have any bruises or scuffs in obvious places despite running and climbing almost the entire morning, Roguefort headed downstairs dressed like a proper citizen of Ba Sing Se. Breakfast was breakfast, not much more to it. Their father asked what took Roguefort so long but shut up promptly when Roguefort very gently laid it on the old man that they had to take _‘a massive fucking shit’_ and then the topic was promptly kicked out the window by their mother’s attempt to change the topic despite muffled giggles from Cheesecake.

“So, do you two have any plans for the day?” Their mother hummed once all the plates were empty.

“We were going to go visit that nice tea shop down the street.” Cheesecake replied quietly. “Apparently they make simply the _best_ tea, it would be a shame not to try it.”

Roguefort nodded, taking a hint to stay quiet from how loud her voice was.

“Really? Have fun then you two, let us know if you need anything when you get back.” She smiled at the both of them, waving her hand to dismiss them. 

With the duo being dismissed, Cheesecake headed up to her room with Roguefort on her heels.

"Are we really going-"

"Yes." Cheesecake turned around with a huff, keeping her voice low. "I'm so incredibly angry with you right now, but mom and dad don't need to know. We still have a lot to talk about."

"Right." Roguefort nodded slowly. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to her bedroom door. "For?"

"For not letting them know, even if you hate it."

"I hate _it_ , not you." Cheesecake reminded before closing the door. "I'll be out in a few, finish getting ready yourself."

“I’m perfectly ready!”

“Your hair’s down.”

“Maybe I just like it that way.” Roguefort grumbled, but walked back to their room anyways to put it up.

It ended up with Roguefort sitting on the stairs waiting as Cheesecake got ready. It took a while, but anyone would take a while if they were putting on layers and layers of fabric to look presentable in. Once she came out of her room though, she cleared her thought. It succeeded in startling Roguefort enough to almost fall down the stairs.  
“C’mon, let’s get going.” Cheesecake giggled, grabbing Roguefort by the arm.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little bit funny.”

“Nu-uh!”

“Just a teeny tiny little bitty bit, yeah.” She grinned.

“Ma! We’re leaving!” Roguefort yelled as they got dragged through the open doorway. Whatever their mother yelled in response got drowned out as the door closed and the outside ambience provided a good background tune.

“What did you want to talk about?” Roguefort asked hesitantly, pulling out of her grip.

“A lot.” Cheesecake sighed, “here isn’t the ideal place for it. Wait until we get to the shop.”

“It’ll be better in a place with more people?”

“The noise will make it harder to know the exact details since you’re worried about that, and it’ll be further away from mom and dad.”

“Right.” Roguefort nodded, following behind.

They walked for quite a while, getting stopped a few times by guards who were still out and about looking for that one guy in the ponytail. Of course, neither of them said anything but for very different reasons.

“People are always breaking the rules, huh?” Cheesecake hummed as they finally sat down at a table in the tea shop. 

“Yeah.” They agreed with a slight nod.

“Is that why you…?”

“No.” Roguefort sighed, “I think we’ve been over this before, no?”

“Just want to know if anything changed since then.”

“I do it so people on the outer walls suffer less. There’s much going on once you step out it’s- it’s horrible.” They bit their lip before continuing to push out the words. “You’d be shocked at how they treat inmates, guilty or innocent. How the guards always look the other way when someone can offer change. I just- I can’t stand it. I won’t stand _for_ it.”

“Rogue, I know you have a good heart.” Cheesecake frowned slightly. “You always mean the best, but this is _dangerous_ and it’s not just you at risk. All of us are when you behave like this, you know? I know things are bad for others, but we can’t just up and do something about it-”

“Why not?”

“We _can’t_. We have roles to play just like everyone else. It’s not within our control. You especially should keep your head down. There’s other ways to go about helping, especially without drawing attention to yourself in such a manner.”

“Cheese-”

“Let me finish,” she sighed. “I don’t want you in anymore danger, and I don’t want our family to fall apart over it. I’m sure, when asked, those outside the walls would accept help. If they’re not being helped then they probably refused it in the first place.”

“There’s more going on.” Roguefort clicked their tongue.

“There’s always more going on with you, why can’t you be satisfied with where you are?”

“I just can’t. If I- If I was the one still outside of the walls, suffering, would you really be okay with leaving it up to the Earth King? His mercy?”

“I would be, because I know he would do the right thing.” Cheesecake sighed. “Have more trust.”

“I’m good with the amount of trust I have already.” Roguefort grumbled. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am. I trust the king would do the right thing and so should you.”

“Do you, or are you just under the influence of fear?” 

“We’re not continuing this conversation.”

“It’s okay to be scared you know-”

“I said we’re stopping this conversation here, Roguefort.”

“...Alright.”

“Alright.”

Silence fell between the two of them as the rest of the shop continued their chattering. Eventually the two of them were sipping tea in the very same silence. Roguefort was not as content as their sister to sit in a meaningless silence, instead they started looking around the shop. No one notable stood out against the rest, though one lady was wearing very pale colours which made her look washed out entirely. At least it made her hair and eyes stand out just a smidge more. 

“You seemed weird when the guard approached us.”

“I thought the conversation had ended?”

“This is a new one.” She raised an eyebrow. “What was that about?”

“Saw him earlier is all. Innocent dude. Wrong place, wrong time.” Roguefort shrugged, refusing to look at her as they continued to look around the store. “Wonder how he’s doing.”

“Wonder.” Cheesecake echoed.


End file.
